videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Call Of The Watch Dogs: Future Shock
Call Of The Watch Dogs: Future Shock is a new game in the Call of the Watch Dogs Series, and an alternate reality version of Incredibles: Dawn of Fate. The game takes place in a different telling of the events in Dawn of Fate, and shows scenes from Incredibles: Multiverse Origins. The game takes place in 2014, where the Hero Coalition is at war with the Villain Armada, causing Earth to become a post-apocalyptic wasteland due to various battles in the War Against the Villain Armada. But the final battle would not be fought in this world... It would be fought in another! The game is exclusive to Xbox One and set for release in 2018. A prologue DLC known as Future Shock Prologue: The Old Blood was released 2 weeks after the game's release, but players who purchased the Collector's Edition got the Prologue DLC instantly. Cast * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce (Earth-345) * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett (Earth-616) * Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce (Earth-345) * Anne Hopkins as Nicole Pearce (Earth-345) * Lance Henriksen as Hal Vukovich * Ed Boon as Peter Silberman * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow (Earth-616) * Scott Whyte as Ozone (Audio Logs) * Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett (Audio Logs) Synopsis 2014, a dark time for the Multiverse. The Villain Armada begun their invasion of Earth on March 31st, 2014. Now, after 4 months of fighting in the War Against the Villain Armada, the Hero Coalition is on the verge of winning and destroying the Armada. However, out of desperation and in a last ditch effort, the Armada sends back one of its greatest Assassins known as 'Scarecrow' to Earth-345 in order to kill Jackson Pearce. But the Coalition, finding out about this move, sends one of their best members... A protector for Jacks. Her name is Clementine Everett, and the fate of Humanity and the Multiverse hangs in the balance! However, in this Reality, Clementine soon learns that Jacks isn't the great warrior he is on Earth-616, and on Earth-345 he is just a regular 11 year old boy. He is not a leader, and is weak and timid, being slightly unaware of the situation around him. That is, until Scarecrow gets him in his sights. Now that Jacks knows everything about the War, the next step is to save himself from it! Plot The game starts on Earth-616, a world where the Villain Armada has turned all the world's cities to ruins, and are now in a massive war with the Hero Coalition. Clementine's narration is then heard, with her saying "200 million Human lives were ended on March 21st, 2014. The Villain Armada invaded our world, and in an instant, destroyed thousands of cities across the globe and killed 200 million people. And in the wake of this Great Invasion, threw our world into war..." as it shows an opening shot of No Man's Land, an area of Chicago's Ruins littered with thousands of Human skulls, fallen skyscrapers and crushed Tanks and Helicopters. One of the skulls is then crushed after an XS1 Goliath MECH with the Villain Armada Symbol steps on it, and fires of its MG15 Chaingun into several Coalition Soldiers ahead, before getting hit by a Stinger M7 Missile SWARM, along with other Armada Soldiers as a massive Armada VTOL flies above and fires its Missiles and Chainguns into the ruins of a building, killing a few Coalition Troops. As the battle rages on, Clementine's narration is also played over, with her saying "This tragic War has ravaged Earth-616, but there is hope. We are on the brink of winning against Ozone, the leader of the Armada. As a last ditch effort and out of desperation, Ozone has sent his brother, Scarecrow, to another Reality known as Earth-345. His mission is to kill Jackson Pearce, the prophesised leader of the Coalition. If Jacks is killed in this Reality, so will the Jacks from Earth-616. But, the Coalition sent one of its greatest warriors after Scarecrow in order to save Humanity. A protector for Jacks. I am that protector, and it's my job to make sure the Armada never kills Jacks. The final battle wouldn't be fought on Earth-616... It would be fought on Earth-345, today!" as the screen turns to black, and shows the title 'Call Of The Watch Dogs: Future Shock', and the game begins. The game then shows the text 'July 16th, 2014. Hero Coalition HQ, Chicago Ruins, Illinois' as it shows Clementine's first-person point of view as a massive explosion goes off, blasting her away as Jackson Pearce runs up to her and helps her up, saying "Clementine, get to the Reality Terrain Machine! We need to do this now. Scarecrow's already gone to Earth-345!!" as he guns down a few Armada Troops in a doorway, before handing Clementine an SC-2010 Assault Rifle as they both run through the hallways of the Base, as hundreds of Coalition Members are gunned down by XS1 Goliath MECHs. After a few minutes of shooting through hundreds of Armada Troops and destroying XS1 MECHs, Jacks and Clementine reach the RTD Chamber, with the massive Reality Terrain Device in front of them. Clementine then turns to Jacks and asks "What do I do once I get there?" and Jacks answers "You'll find yourself in Chicago, and it'll all be normal. Just like a regular city before the War. Listen, when you find me, you'll have to guide me." and Clementine asks "What do you mean, guide you?" and Jacks explains "In the Reality you're going to, I was scared and weak. This was after my uncle killed Damien Brenks, and my mother and I went back to Chicago in the beginning of 2014. The address is 235 Parker Square. Alright, remember that." and Clementine says "Okay, I'll make sure that you stay alive." and she starts to walk to the Reality Terrain Device, but Jacks grabs her hand and says "Wait, Clem. I need to tell you something else." as he holds both of her hands and then kisses her on the lips. After a few seconds, he pulls away and says "Everything depends on you now. You'll have to guide me in that Reality, because I'm not the warrior I am in this Reality. I'm just a normal 11 year old boy on Earth-345, so take care of my counterpart for me, Clem." and Clementine responds "Okay. I love you, Jacks." and Jacks tells her "I love you too." as Clementine walks into the Reality Terrain Device, and Jacks flips the switch, resulting in the Magnetic Field Portal wrapping around Clementine, and then a massive white flash happens, and when it clears the Heroes see that Clementine has vanished, and Jacks says "She's going there now, let's just hope she gets to my counterpart in time." as he and all other Heroes are in the Chamber, as the Armada pulls back from the Base. The game then shows the text 'Earth-345. November 29th, 2014. Chicago, Illinois' as it shows the city of Chicago on Earth-345, where the Villain Armada is non-existent and this Reality is at peace. A man with a Villain Armada tattoo on his neck walks through the streets, before looking at his Cellphone, which scans the city and says 'Yolanda Mendez Located. Individual has key information on target whereabouts' as he silently says "There she is. The child psychologist, Yolanda Mendez. Look out, Jacks, here I come." as he walks through a crowd of Civilians and through the streets, before heading to a Parking Lot and taking one of the cars parked there. Later, the man (now revealed as Scarecrow) goes to the house of Yolanda Mendez (who, for those that don't know, is Jacks' therapist in WATCH_DOGS, treating him for PTSD after Jacks lost his younger sister at the start of the game), and knocks on the door. Mendez then answers and asks "Is there something I can help you with, sir?" and Scarecrow shows her a fake ID, identifying himself as a Chicago Police Officer, and says "Ms. Mendez? I'm looking for Jackson Pearce? You were treating him for Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder in 2013, correct?" and Mendez responds "Yeah, he was one of the more complex patients. I was a Child Psychologist until 3 months ago. Decided I should go into Criminal Psychology instead. Because of Jacks' uncle." and Scarecrow says "The Vigilante, right? Do you know where Jackson and his mother live, I need to ask them a few questions about Aiden Pearce." and Mendez gives him the address, 235 Parker Square. Scarecrow then tells her "Thank you, ma'am." and Mendez tells him back "Personally, I think Jacks and his mother are hiding something. Just.. Don't go to hard on Jacks." and Scarecrow just nods in response, before walking down the streets and then seeing a Gun Store, saying "Oh, don't worry, Ms. Mendez. I'll make sure Jacks goes quick." as he walks into the Gun Store to get a few Weapons for the mission. Meanwhile, in the Chicago Outskirts, a massive blue light forms in the air as electricity cackles all over the place, and a white flash triggers. After the flash dematerialises, Clementine is seen standing there holding a Karim K67 Shotgun, before looking at the city and then saying "Jacks, I'll get to you before him. I promised I would protect you in this Reality!" as she walks down the freeway, looking at a map of the city on her Cellphone, and then says "Jacks mentioned he use to have a Tablet. Try and trace that, I'm sure I'll find him." as she hacks into the systems and then sees a dot on the map, highlighted with 'Jackson Pearce Located' and she follows the signal into the city. In the Suburbs, Scarecrow buys some Weapons, and the Store Clerk asks "Anything else?" and Scarecrow answers "EPM3 Plasma Rifle with an ACOG Sight and Heat Sink?" and the Clerk chuckles, not taking him seriously, and says "Hey, just what you see, pal." (you might be asking 'why are there no Future Weapons on Earth-345 but there are on Earth-616'? Well this is because the Armada Technology was found by Coalition Members on Earth-616 during the War, but since the Armada doesn't exist on Earth-345, there is no Future Tech, just tech from the 2010s) and Scarecrow takes a Mini-Uzi, and the Clerk says "There's a 4 day wait on the Handguns, but you can take the Rifles now." as he sees Scarecrow loading a Round into his SPAS-12 Shotgun, and says "Hey, you can't do that!" but Scarecrow tells him "Thanks for the guns!" as he aims the Shotgun and shoots the Store Clerk (this scene is just there to explain the Future Tech status in this version of Earth, and to show you that Scarecrow means serious business). Gallery Future Shock poster.png Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Action Games Category:Xbox One Games